Lift Bridge (episode)
'Is this a good time to file a complaint?' ''-James, to Sir Topham Hatt'' 'Lift Bridge '''is the first episode of Season 1. Plot The Island of Sodor has many plans for the coming year. Sodor was expanding its industry and railway enterprise. As the new year begins, Sir Topham Hatt calls a meeting of the engines. After James complains, chaos occurs. 'Arry and Bert cause even more trouble by calling steam engines "steam kettles" which starts a huge argument. Sir Topham Hatt stops the bickering and announces his plans for the railway throughout the year. The first project is the new Lift Bridge at Tidmouth. A few months later, the bridge is complete. Oliver and Toad are sent there to pick up a goods train to take to the Small Railway. Toad thinks it'll be a trip to remember, but Oliver disagrees. When Oliver and Toad arrive, they are not surprised to see Mike and Frank are arguing as usual. Later, Murdoch was chatting with Duck. Duck explains to Murdoch that the bridge has a signal that goes down when the bridge is upright. Just then, a fuse box short-circuited, causing Oliver's signal to malfunction, unknown to him that the bridge is in the upright position. Oliver and his train crashed, as Henry comes by and collides as well. Sir Topham Hatt saw the whole accident and is very cross. He thinks that it may be a bad omen to the year ahead. Characters *Edward *James *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Daisy *'Arry and Bert *Salty *Murdoch *Arthur *Dart *Den *Rosie *Hank *Toad *Oliver *Toby *Mike *Frank *Sir Topham Hatt *Henry (''does not speak) *Spitzer (cameo) *Kurt (cameo) *Proteus (cameo) *Duncan (cameo) *Duke (cameo) *Peter Sam (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *Fearless Freddie (cameo) *Sir Handel (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *The Fighter Jet (cameo) *Lars (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *Fergus (cameo) *Splatter and Dodge (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Nelson (cameo) *Diesel 10 (cameo) *Ben (cameo) *Rickety (cameo) *Molly (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Sir Fredrick Aura (cameo) *The Bridge Foreman (cameo) *The Arlesdale Manager (cameo) *Bill (possible cameo) Locations *The Transfer Yards *The Military Base *The Shunting Yards *Tidmouth Lift Bridge *The Ballast Chute *Kirk Ronan (mentioned) Trivia *This is the pilot episode of the series. *Scenes from this episode are seen in Conspiracy Theory. *The original was filmed indoors. Goofs *Because they weren't introduced yet, viewers would not know who Kurt, Spitzer and Lars are. Gallery File:LiftBridge1.png|the narrow guage engines File:LiftBridge2.png|Mavis, Diesel and Freddie File:LiftBridge3.png|Sir Handel on a bridge File:LiftBridge4.png|Gordon and Henry at the Military Base File:LiftBridge5.png|Lars and the Engines File:LiftBridge6.png File:LiftBridge7.png|Butch, James and Duck File:LiftBridge8.png|Hank and Murdoch File:LiftBridge9.png|'Arry and Bert File:LiftBridge10.png|Douglas File:LiftBridge11.png|Donald File:LiftBridge12.png|Edward File:LiftBridge13.png|Salty File:LiftBridge14.png|Rosie File:LiftBridge15.png|Daisy FIle:LiftBridge16.png|Den File:LiftBridge17.png|Dart File:LiftBridge18.png|Lady File:LiftBridge19.png|James, Duck and Toby File:LiftBridge20.png|The Yards File:LiftBridge21.png|Toad and Oliver File:LiftBridge22.png|Oliver File:LiftBridge23.png|The Lift Bridge Under Construction File:LiftBridge24.png|Diesel 10 and Oliver File:LiftBridge25.png|Molly and Oliver File:LiftBridge26.png|Oliver at the Ballast Chute File:LiftBridge27.png|Frank and Oliver File:LiftBridge28.png|Mike File:LiftBridge29.png|Frank File:LiftBridge30.png|Oliver and the Ballast Train File:LiftBridge31.png File:LiftBridge32.png|Oliver, Rickety and Doc File:LiftBridge33.png|Toad File:LiftBridge34.png|The Short Circuit File:LiftBridge35.png|Duck and a scrap car File:LiftBridge36.png|Oliver on the Lift Bridge File:LiftBridge38.png|Oliver after the crash File:LiftBridge39.png|Henry File:LiftBridge40.png|Toad and his guard File:LiftBridge41.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:LiftBridge42.png|Toad on the Bridge File:LiftBridge43.png File:LiftBridge44.png File:LiftBridge45.png|Scruff and Arthur File:LiftBridge46.png|Arthur File:LiftBridge47.png File:LiftBridge48.png|Toby File:LiftBridge49.png File:LiftBridge50.png File:LiftBridge51.png File:LiftBridge52.png|the engines File:LiftBridge53.png File:LiftBridge54.png|Tidmouth Lift Bridge File:LiftBridge55.png File:LiftBridge56.png File:LiftBridge57.png File:LiftBridge58.png File:LiftBridge59.png File:LiftBridge60.png File:LiftBridge61.png File:LiftBridge62.png File:LiftBridge63.png File:LiftBridge64.png File:LiftBridge65.png File:LiftBridge66.png File:LiftBridge67.png|Duck and Murdoch File:LiftBridge68.png File:LiftBridge69.png File:LiftBridge70.png File:LiftBridge71.png|Murdoch File:LiftBridge72.png File:LiftBridge73.png File:LiftBridge74.png File:LiftBridge75.png File:LiftBridge76.png File:LiftBridge77.png|the accident File:LiftBridge78.png|Sir Topham Hatt walking away Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes